


School Bully

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: I do not approve of the use of the slur that was used in this chapter. I hated writing it, but as it was coming out of a bully’s mouth…it works. I’m sorry if it hurts anyone. Next chapter will be all fluff.





	School Bully

**Author's Note:**

> I do not approve of the use of the slur that was used in this chapter. I hated writing it, but as it was coming out of a bully’s mouth…it works. I’m sorry if it hurts anyone. Next chapter will be all fluff.

After Dean had stormed out of his room, and his house, Cas was confused. It didn’t help him trying to hide his crush, either. In less than ten minutes, Dean had managed to upset him, kiss him, and leave him confused.

He decided to simply avoid the oldest Winchester for the time being. They had classes together, but Dean was never paired up with him.  

Thursday morning came around and Cas dropped his things off in his locker before heading to home room. Dean was already there, talking with a couple friends. That made avoiding him that class period so much easier.

However, by the end of the day, it was clear that the feeling was mutual. Dean was avoiding him, as well. Cas took that as a sign that their short lived friendship crashed and burned.

Sam had noticed the distance between the two but didn’t want to get in the middle. Had they been best friends, or even really close, he would have, but he figured that maybe they didn’t get a long that well after a bit. Some people were like that.

* * *

Neither Sam nor Dean was surprised when Cas failed to show up Friday night. Jo and Meg were confused and tried to get answers, with no luck.

What did confuse Sam, however, was when Monday morning rolled around, and Dean was nowhere to be found. Word around school was that him and Jo got in a fight, but he knew nothing about that. He’d make a point to ask his brother about it later.

“Cas!” Sam called out, jogging over to him. “You wanna come over later today and work on those science projects?” He smiled.

Cas shifted slightly. “Can’t, sorry. I’m helping my dad out at his book store.” He shrugged. “Maybe another time?”

Sam nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the kiss. Halloween was coming up, and everyone was excited about that. Sam tried talking to Dean about both Cas and Jo. All he would say about Jo was that they broke up and that he didn’t know what was up with Cas. He tried claiming that he wasn’t avoiding him, as well.

Since Dean wouldn’t talk about what could be wrong with Cas, Sam made the decision to talk to Cas, himself. The next few days were busy and it was Friday before Sam got the chance to talk to Cas.  "Hey, Cas!“ Sam said as he sat down. “How have you been?”

“Hello, Sam,” Cas said quietly. “I’m okay. Sorry about the other day, my dad really needed help. If you aren’t too busy tonight, maybe you could come over-”, Sam looked up to see why Cas had stopped talking and noticed that Dean had just walked in. Sam glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but notice the slight blush on Cas cheeks.

“Yeah, Cas, that would be great! I’ll text you when I’m on my way,” Sam said with a smile. “Well, I better get to my seat, catch you in class.” Sam stood to go to his seat, and accidentally hit Cas books and his drawing pad happen to fall to the floor.

Sighing, Cas went to grab it, but someone else got to it first. “What do we have here?” It was one of the football players- Chet.“ All Cas knew was that he was huge, and a dick.

"Come on, man, give it back.”

Him and his goons laughed, which got Dean’s attention. He glanced over but figured Cas could handle himself. “Who’s this? Your _boyfriend_?” He asked as he flipped through pages filled with doodles of nature, cartoons, and Dean.“ Cas jaw was tight as he tried to grab the sketch pad back. "Awe, the _faggot_ want his precious pictures back?” He laughed, looking over his shoulder to his friends, who were also laughing.

Cas was never a fighter, chose to avoid them. That didn’t mean he didn’t learn the basics. His father did own a bookstore, after all. His arm came back before his fist went forward, getting Chet in the cheek. Instantly he regretted it.

Chet stopped laughing, turning to glare at Cas. He grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest locker. Cas’s gaze didn’t waver as Chet’s fist came at him, landing a hit on his mouth. He tasted blood and spit it out off to the side.

“Hey!” he turned his head to see Dean running over. Dean grabbed the sketch pad back, glaring at Chet and his friends. “Leave him alone, asshole.” He glared.

“Come over to protect your boyfriend?” Chest asked, letting Cas and turning to Dean. Cas took the chance to take off.

* * *

He hadn’t stopped when he reached the front doors, choosing instead to walk home. Cas was about halfway down the block when he heard his name being called. Turning, he sighed when he saw Dean trying to catch up with him. He continued walking home, not wanting to stop.

Dean caught up and stopped him, standing in his way. “What the hell?” He asked. “Couldn’t you stop? I wanted to give this back to you.” He looked down to see his sketch pad.

“Thanks.” He said quietly before moving to try to get around him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dean asked, a concerned look on his face.

Cas looked over to him. “ _What_?”

“You barely look at me, you won’t speak to me, you refuse to come over when I know Sammy’s been asking you to…”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Cas snapped. “I get it. You made a mistake by kissing me. I was trying to give you space so you wouldn’t feel weird. Then I noticed you avoiding me. Point taken.”

Dean looked confused. “What point?”

He felt like he’d explode. “Because you didn’t like kissing me like I liked kissing you!” Dean’s eyes went wide. “You don’t like me like I like you. I get it. Go back to Jo.” Finally making it around Dean, his face felt like it was on fire. He hadn’t ever intended to say those things to Dean.

Noticing after a minute that he was alone, Dean caught up to Cas quickly. Turning him, his hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas was caught off guard before kissing back. The two of them stayed on the sidewalk for a moment like that before Dean pulled away and put his forehead to Cas’s. “Still think I didn’t like kissing you?” His voice was soft.


End file.
